Aku Butuh Asupan!
by 24AkasaVinka20
Summary: Kamu! Iya, kamu! Bakal jadi PU dicerita ini.. Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kamu, seorang manajer Rakuzan, seorang fujoshi yang mencari asupan atau bisa dibilang fanservice :v Penasaran? Cekidot aja! - Ukeshi!
1. Chapter 1 : Fujoshi

Hi.. perkenalkan namaku (F/n) (Y/n) aku adalah seorang perempuan /ya iyalah/ dan yang terpenting aku ini adalah **FUJOSHI** okee garis keras! Kalian pasti tau kan _Fujoshi_ itu apa? Iya! diri kalian itu _fujoshi_ karena inikan perkenalan kalian.. /ini gak jelas/ Nah.. aku adalah manajer tim basket SMA Rakuzan..

Tau kan Rakuzan? itu lohh yang sekolah yang tim basketnya berfondasikan _Emperor_ yang timnya terdiri dari macam-macam orang.. contohnya... ada si rakus Nebuya Eiikichi terus ada si melambai -ups- Mibuchi Reo -nee habis itu ada si aktif Hayama Kotaro... mereka ini yang disebut _Uncrowned King_ walaupun nama sebutannya bagus.. tapi nyatanya mereka gak ada yang sikapnya bagus.. = cuma namanya doang.. nahhh habis itu ada si ikan mati Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai andddd ada si unyu kecil imut chibi Akashi Seijuurou yang paliiinnggg cocok jadi ukee... /ahayy.. dann entah kenapa di antara orang-orang Rakuzan ini aku lebih suka mempairkan Akashi dengan Mayuzumi-senpai.. Jadinya **_MAYUAKA_** ahh... tapi aku juga suka sama pair yang lain **asalkan** ukeshii hahaha.. Ku mempairkan Akashi dengan siapaaa sajaa.. Kenapa aku bilang Akashi yang cocok jadi uke? **KARENA** dia ucul, kawaehh, cute /semuanya sama aja.. (*ﾟﾟ)/ jadi cocoknya di 'bawah' ohh and sikapnya yang suka memerintah itu.. aku paling suka sikapnya jadi kayak uke manis gitu.. hahaha -tawa nista- Okee jadi begini lah perkenalanku..

 **Aku Butuh Asupan!**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basket - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aku Butuh Asupan! - 24AkasaVinka20**

 **Warn :**

 **UKESHI!, boyxboy, many typo(s), a lil bit short, tidak sesuai EYD, and dll**

 **But yang terpenting!! Semua yang kls 3 di Kurobas aku jadiin kls 2 disini... habisnya ceritanya ini story after Winter Cup.. soo I must make AU but it's not that different right?**

 **Summary :**

 **Kamu! Iya, kamu! Bakal jadi PU dicerita ini.. Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kamu, seorang manajer Rakuzan, seorang fujoshi yang mencari asupan atau bisa dibilang fanservice :v**

 **Reader's Vision**

Hahh... jadi seorang manajer merepotkan sekalii... bulak balik sana sini.. belum lagi si Akashi-kun menyuruh ku untuk pergi keruang guru untuk mengembalikan kunci ruang gym.. Sekarang sudah sangat sore tega banget kan ya? Nyuruh cewe pergi kayak gini.. sendirian pula..

Tapi pas aku balik ke gym untuk melihat-lihat siapa tau ada barang yang ketinggalan eh malah dapat fanservice.. IYA ITU LOHH Mayuzumi-senpai sama Akashi-kun lagi pelukan KYAAA... ehh tapi tunggu.. kenapa Akashi-kun bisa ada dipelukan Mayuzumi-senpai? Ukh.. maaf Akashi-kun yang kawaehh aku akan menguping kalian

"Udah jangan menangis Akashi.. Aku tau pasti rasanya sakit untuk kalah.. Apalagi ini kekalahan pertamamu.." kata Mayuzumi-senpai.

Eh? Akashi-kun nangis? YANG BENARRR? Ini Mayuzumi-senpai bisa-bisanya ngambil kesempatan meluk-meluk Akashi-kun :v.. Tapi kulihat Akashi-kun hanya diam saja..

"Tapi tenang saja aku akan selalu ada disini.. disampingmu" lanjut Mayuzumi-senpai.

Chotto.. BUKANKAH MAYUZUMI-SENPAI TERLALU MEMBERI KODE KERAS?!!

"Terima kasih Mayuzumi-senpai aku tau kok kalau **kalian** akan selalu ada untukku.. Aku bahagia sekali" balas Akashi-kun yang sudah melepaskan diri dari Mayuzumi-senpai.

OMGG AKASHI-KUNN PEKA LAH NAKKK!! Sabar ya Mayuzumi-senpai.. I know what you feel :"

"Ah ya.. maksudku kita.. dan oy (F/n) ada apa?" tanya Mayuzumi-senpai yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku.

"A-ah.. tidak ada apa" hanya ingin mengecek saja apakah ada barang ketinggalan atau tidak.." jawabku sopan sambil masuk dan mengecek sebentar kemudian keluar. Ketika aku dipintu,

"Ah (F/n) mau pulang bersama aku dan Mayuzumi-senpai? Hari sudah sangat sore ayo ikut kami.. " tawar Akashi-kun. Tapi tentu saja aku menolak.. Biarkan OTP-ku jalan berduaan saja :v lagian kalau bisa aku ingin membuntuti mereka.. siapa tau dapat asupan lagi muehehe..

"Eh tidak usah Akashi-kun, aku pulang sendiri saja terima kasih tawarannya.." dengan begitu aku pulang dan misi untuk membuntuti mereka siap dimulai! (Eh tapi sebelumnya aku harus cari tempat sembunyi dulu..)

 **TBC or Not?**

 **A/n :**

Huahaha apa"an ini.. lol ini bentuk ketidakwarasan dan ketidakpunyaidean untuk menulis tetapi ingin menulis /apasehh. Pokoknya hope you enjoy it! Agak aneh sih pake PoV kek gini :v Yang penting jadi lah.. :v

btw inti cerita next episode (chapter maksudnya :v)


	2. Chapter 2 : Camp?

Okee.. jadi aku akan membuntuti mereka.. Aku sedang mengumpat dibelakang pohon ngomong-ngomong.. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat mereka berdua keluar dari lapangan..

Ah.. akhirnya keluar juga tapi tunggu.. (kusipitkan mataku dan..) OMGG MEREKA PEGANGAN TANGAN?!! WTHHHH.. Mungkin ini senpai madesu akan kumasukkan kedalam kategori seme Akashi-kun yang paaallliinnggg ngambil kesempatan.. Hmm.. pintar juga ya..

"Akashi, aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat dulu, mau ikut?" tanya Mayuzumi-senpai.

Tuh kan cari kesempatan lagi buat makin lama berduaan lol. Tapi gapapa deh.. OTP ini.. Oh iya!!! Foto duluuu... Cekrek.. Yeaa Asupan..

"Memangnya ingin kemana Mayuzumi-san?"

"Toko buku, biasa untuk membeli LN"

Huaaa sangat amat merusak suasana.. sepertinya Akashi-kun juga merasa apa yang kurasakan terlihat dari wajahnya.. (yang langsung facepalm) Kau memilih kata-kata yang salah Mayuzumi-senpai..

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku pass, mungkin aku

perginya besok saja dengan Mibuchi-san atau yang lain" jawab Akashi-kun

"Oh baiklah.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok"

Tuh kan! Ditolak deh.. Kalau begini terus lama-lama mereka gak so sweet so sweetan lagi daaaannn asupanku berkurang.. Aku harus cari cara!

Aha! Aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan! (sambil menyeringai)

=

 **Aku Butuh Asupan!**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basket - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aku Butuh Asupan! - 24AkasaVinka20**

 **Warn :**

UKESHI!, boyxboy, many typo(s), a lil bit short, tidak sesuai EYD, and dll

But yang terpenting!! Semua yang kls 3 di Kurobas aku jadiin kls 2 disini... habisnya ceritanya ini story after Winter Cup.. soo I must make AU but it's not that different right?

 **Summary :**

Kamu! Iya, kamu! Bakal jadi PU dicerita ini.. Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kamu, seorang manajer Rakuzan, seorang fujoshi yang mencari asupan atau bisa dibilang fanservice :v

=

 **Beberapa hari setelahnya**

saat sedang latihan*

"(F/n) tolong papannya.. " pinta Akashi-kun, kebetulan aku sedang mencatat perkembangan anak-anak tim basket hitung-hitung bantu Akashi-kun (diatas papan yang diminta Akashi-kun).

"Ah.. ini Akashi-kun" kataku sembari memberi papannya.

"Terima kasih" setelah itu kulihat Akashi-kun memperhatikan papannya dengan serius.

"Hee Mayuzumi-san semakin bagus saja.. Baguslah ternyata yang selama ini kulakukan tidak sia-sia" gumam Akashi-kun.

Heh? MAKSUDNYA APA?!! Kenapa yang diperhatiin cuma Mayuzumi-senpai saja?! Terus itu apa yang tidak sia-sia?!!!

"Ekhem maksudnya apa Akashi-kun?" tanyaku dengan santai yang sengaja kubuat-buat agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

"Ah.. Maksudku waktu itu sehari setelah kekalahan Rakuzan aku menyuruh Mayuzumi-san untuk latihan lebih giat dan katanya dia akan melakukannya dengan satu syarat" jelas Akashi-kun.

"Syarat? Apa syaratnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmm.. dia bilang 'Kalau begitu setiap selesai latihan kau harus memegang tanganku dan berkata _'Otsukaresama Mayuzumi-san'_ pokoknya harus!' begitu katanya dan karena itu bukan permintaan yang sulit, mengapa tidak? ya kan? lumayan dia jadi rajin" kata Akashi-kun sembari mengikuti mimik wajah Mayuzumi-senpai.

"Ohh.. begitu" balasku biasa saja padahal mah dalam hati.

SUEEEE DAH ENTU SENPAI MADESU BENER" MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAAANNN.. INI AKASHI-KUN SETUJU-SETUJU AJA LAGIII.. tapi yang paling penting.. PENGEN FOTONYAAAA!!

"Oh iya Akashi-kun.. bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan latihan bersama saja dengan sekolah-sekolah lain?" muehehe dengan begini pasti bakal banyak -seme- temen Akashi-kun yang datang dan aku bakal dapat banyak asupannn!

"Ah.. benar juga.. Pasti nanti perkembangan tim kita juga maju.. Baiklah nanti akan aku beritahu kepada sekolah lain" kata Akashi-kun.

"Okee" YESS RENCANA BERHASILL ini mah pokoknya harus bersihin memori hp dulu! Pasti nanti banyak asupan yang harus diabadikan..

Yoshiiiii!! AKU SEMANGAT SEKALII!!!

 **Beberapa minggu setelahnya**

"Semua berkumpul" teriak Akashi-kun.

Langsung saja semuanya pada berkumpul.. Sasuga kapten-ukeable-!

"Ada apa Akashi? Latihan kan belum selesai apa jangan-jangan kita udah selesai latihannya yess!!!" ini Hayama-senpai ckckck nanya habis itu jawab sendiri gimana sih..

"Hahh.. bukan begitu Hayama-san.. Aku hanya ada sedikit pengumuman.."

"Apa pengumumannya Sei-chann?"

"Minggu depan dalam 1 minggu dari hari Senin sampai Minggu akan diadakan latihan bersama dan ya.. semacam _camping_ di Tokyo bersama Touou, Yosen, Shutoku, Kaijo dan Seirin.. Jadi bersiaplah untuk minggu depan!"

Aku yang mendengar kalimat itu merasa kurang enak.. Bayangkan saja.. itu kalimat sangat boros kata.. = Tapi bagian tersenangnya.. Bentar lagi aku bakal dapat asupan banyak yashhh!!

"Osu!" Jawab yang lain serempak

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong ini ide dari manajer kalian jadi berterima kasihlah karena kalian gak bosen untuk latihan di _indoor_ terus" kata Akashi-kun.

Serempak mereka menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dan ada 4 orang yang mengeluarkan hawa-hawa tidak enak dan kuyakin kita semua tau itu siapa..

Mibuchi-senpai seperti mengatakan 'Dasar bodoh kau sengaja ya?'

Nebuya-senpai hanya memandangku saja sih.. tapi tetep aja perasaanku kurang enak..

Hayama-senpai memandangku seperti mengatakan 'Hehh.. mau ngajak kami bersaing satu sama lain?'

Muehehe untungnya mereka gak tau kalau aku mengusulkan itu dengan 1 alasan (dan juga seorang fujoshi) dan upss sepertinya aku melupakan tatapan satu orang yang paling membunuh..

Sepertinya.. Mayuzumi-senpai ingin mengatakan ' **Dasar fujoshi gila** '

Haha sepertinya Mayuzumi-senpai tau.. Tapi yasudahlah :v Biarin aja tatapan membunuh mereka yang penting _HAPPYYY!!!_

 **Tbc**

Maaf baru update dan sedikit banget.. Masalahnya aku lagi sibuk banget sama sekolah.. Apalagi bahasanya asing semua kan najongg jadi maaf bangett.. Dan aku minta maaf gak jadi ke inti ceritanya seperti yang aku janjiin di chap sebelumnya..

Dan untuk kalian yang udah review, fav and follow aku senang bangett.. Ini bikin aku semangat untuk nulis walau sayangnya aku kurang punya banyak waktu jadi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!! Aku bakal usahain buat update cepet :"..

Akhir kata.. umm.. review?

THANKS!


End file.
